Skin
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Songfic. Brathan. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me

Brooke looked at the old magazine in her hand and let out a nervous laugh. She was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office reading an old magazine. She fingered the old magazine before setting it down on the old table next to her. She wished that someone was here, but her parents were in Europe for their anniversary, Peyton's with her dad spending some much needed time together, Luke's with Haley spend the day together, and Nathan well he's dealing with his mom leaving Brooke all alone to go to the doctor and find out her fate.

She still couldn't rap her head around what was happening to her, she never in a million years thought that she would never get cancer. At least that's what she thought she had, the doctor had performed the tests to determine exactly what was wrong with her but Brooke had a feeling and the doctor was just going to validate those feelings. The nurse called her name and she made her way down the long drab hallway before stopping in front of the first empty room.

Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

She had a feeling that she had cancer yet now she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She was 17 and diagnosed with Leukemia. She couldn't believe that her worst fears were coming true and now she sat in her car the tears streaming down her face trying to figure out what she did to deserve this. She gripped the wheel and let the sobs flow from her body hoping to cry now and get it over before she had to face her friends. She tried to put the key in the ignition and the missed the key falling to the floor next to her foot. She screams in frustration and fear of what's going to happen and reaches for her phone. Hitting the speed dial number she puts the phone to her ear letting the ringing dull the thoughts in her head.

"Hello?" His voice instantly made her feel better, he always had that affect on her. "Brooke? Are you there?"

"Can you come get me?" She choked out her voice cracking with every word.

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Alright just stay there." Brooke hangs up the phone and shuts her eyes.

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

She opens her eyes when he knocks on the window and she looks up his face instantly softening when he sees the tears going down her face. She unlocked the door and he pulls her out of the car and into her arms and new wave of sobs escapes her body. She felt like her life was over and there is nothing she can do to stop it. She's helpless in her own life and now her illness is going to tell her what to do.

"What did the doctor say?" Nathan asked after Brooke had been silent for some time. They were still in the parking lot neither wanting to move because of the reality they were going to face.

"I have leukemia." She turned away from him the words of the doctor playing over and over in her head. He warned her of what was going to happen in the next couple of months but the only one she could remember was that she was going to lose her hair.

"It's okay Brooke, everything's going to be okay." He reassured gently rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. He couldn't help the few tears that trickled down his face. She didn't deserve any of what was happening to her. He held onto her as she cried silently praying that she was going to be okay.

"No Nathan it's not going to be okay. I'm going to lose my hair and be bald. The rest I can handle but losing my hair? That's not fair!" She exclaimed pulling away from him angrily. She just wanted to scream and hit something. Nathan just stands by and lets her vent not knowing how else to help her. Finally she's calm enough to drive and of course Nathan follows her back to her house and climbs into bed with her holding onto her as she cries herself to sleep.

Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

Brooke looked down at the pillow and tears starting flowing. She had finally come to grips that she had cancer and that her life was going to be different but the one thing she hadn't grasped yet was that she was going to lose her hair. It had been a couple of months since she was diagnosed with Leukemia and surprisingly everyone was more supportive then she could've imagined and now Prom season was coming around. Peyton and Nathan switched off going to treatments with her, Luke and Haley brought her cookies and presents when she was feeling down. Everyone chipped in to help her in school when she was just too tired to go. She picked up the hair that was on her pillow and clutched it to her chest. Now she definitely wasn't going to school today she couldn't face everyone knowing that piece by piece her hair was going to come off her head. She decided to take the bull by the horns and shave her head. She remembered her grandmother doing it when she was diagnosed with breast cancer so she called Peyton and together they shaved off all of Brooke's hair both crying as each piece fell to the floor. Brooke closed her eyes and thought of happier healthier times.

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't know how Peyton and Nathan talked her into going to Prom. She hadn't been to school since she shaved her head because she was just to sick and tired to make through it the whole day so she did school from her house with the help of Nathan and Peyton.

Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in

Peyton walked to the door and opened it to find Nathan with a baseball cap on his head. She looked at him strangely but thought nothing of it when she saw Jake next to Nathan a baseball cap on his head too. She eyed the two of them strangely before warning them that Brooke was feeling self-conscious and to make her feel amazing and to not dwell on anything that would bring her down. It was her senior prom and they were going to make it the best senior prom she's ever had. Brooke came down the stairs and Nathan smiled at how gorgeous she looked. Hair or no hair she was still as beautiful as the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend a very emotionally long year ago. He smiled at her and offered her the rose that he was holding which she accepted with a smile. She looked at Nathan and Jake wondering what they were planning while they had their backs towards her and Peyton before they turned around.

And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

Brooke and Peyton can't believe it. Standing in front of them are Nathan and Jake two the most popular, good looking basketball players known for their good looking hair not having any on their heads. "This is for you Brooke." Nathan whispered coming up to her rubbing his hands her arms as the tears threatened to spill from her sparkling eyes. She reached her hands up and rubbed the soft skin on top of Nathan head and couldn't help but let a few tears trickle from her eyes.

"You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, we thought it would help people not dwell on you."

"You guys are so crazy and so nice for doing this." She looked up into Nathan's eyes before giving him a loving kiss.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Nathan."

And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

Author's Note: This story was based on the song, 'Skin' by Rascal Flatts and if you haven't heard the song you need to, it is an amazingly sweet song that you will instantly fall in love with. I love the part where the guy shaves his head, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it and now I'm going to work on my other stories. R&R!


	2. Author's Note

After thinking it over for a little while I think I'm going to write a sequel or continuation of the story for Only Time Will Tell and Christmas Wish, still not sure about Skin but I'll have the new chapters or stories up shortly and will be updating quickly.

Kaite


End file.
